twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal (1995)
Twisted Metal (1995) is the first game in the Twisted Metal vehicular combat series. It was developed by SingleTrac, published by and released in 1995 for and PC (Japan only). Selling around 1.12 million units, it was brought into PlayStation's library and re-released in 1998 alongside Twisted Metal 2, all TM games have received a greatest hits label (except Twisted Metal Black: Online and Twisted Metal (2012)). In concept, Twisted Metal is a demolition derby which permits the usage of ballistic projectiles. Players choose a vehicle and an arena, or a series of arenas in the story mode to engage in battle with opposing drivers. A variety of weapons, ranging from missiles to land mines, are obtainable by pick-ups scattered throughout the stage; as well as "repair stations" that regenerate the player's health. The objective of the game is to defeat all of your opponents, and be the last one standing in the end. Story The game's plot centers around a man named Calypso, the host of a vehicular combat tournament called Twisted Metal. He promises to grant the winner of the tournament anything he or she desires, without any limit of availability or even reality. The game's story takes place on Christmas Eve, 2005, during the 10th annual running of Twisted Metal taking place in Los Angeles. Prologue You can remember that six months ago, somewhere between midnight and morning, your computer signaled an incoming e-mail on the United Internet System. When you saw the name of the sender, CALYPSO, your eyes glazed over with visions of your greatest fantasy, your ultimate desire. And then, when you read the message, you knew that this dream was within your grasp. The message, flashing in red, simply said: WILL YOU DRIVE? Once a year the legendary Calypso, a man who dwells beneath the streets of LA, holds the TWISTED METAL competition. The contest takes place all around the Los Angeles area and calls upon vehicles of every kind to battle to the death. The one driver still alive at the end of the night is granted any request--any prize he asks for. There are no limits on price, size, or, according to some, even reality. Your special invitation from Calypso has given you the chance to do battle in Twisted Metal. This is where all of your skills, all of your luck, and all of your guts, are put to the test. This is where life and death decisions occur every instant. This is where the Grim Reaper lurks around every corner, waiting to strike. And this is where your ultimate dream can come true. Welcome to the big time...WELCOME TO TWISTED METAL! Contestants The game counts with a total of 13 vehicles, in which 12 are selectable. Each vehicle has its own set of stats, including armor/resistance, speed/handling and power, as well as a unique Special Attack. Vehicle Driver(s) Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Yellow Jacket Charlie Kane Darkside Mr. Ash Outlaw Carl Roberts Thumper Bruce Cochrane Crimson Fury Agent Stone Pit Viper Angela Fortin Warthog Commander Mason Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm Spectre Scott Campbell Hammerhead Dave & Mike Road Kill Captain Spears Boss Contestant *Minion Game Modes Single Player *One Player Contest One Player Contest allows the player to choose a vehicle and battle through the 6 arenas of the contest. If the player emerges victorious, he/she will be treated to an ending movie showing just how winning the contest works out for the character they chose. Each arena has a set amount of competitors that the player must defeat, but exactly who the player has to fight is completely random. The first arena in the game is the arena, where the player and one opponent square off for the right to compete in Twisted Metal. After the arena, the player moves into LA's warehouse district for a battle with three different opponents. Once the player wins that battle, he/she is rushed onto the freeways, where five more opponents await. After the player secures the freeways, he/she goes to LA's river park and battles six more opponents. Should the player win the battle in the river park, he/she advances to the bloodiest battle of them all: The suburbs. Here, the player must battle eight different opponents. Should the player be lucky enough to survive this devastating battle, he/she will be pushed onto the rooftops, where only three await. After the three remaining opponents are defeated, the player stays on the rooftops to battle Minion, the winner of the previous contest. Should the player defeat Minion, he/she wins the contest and is granted an audience with Calypso, the creator of the competition, to claim the desired prize of the player's chosen character. This is shown in the form of a cinematic. However, if the player loses all three of their lives at any point during the game, the story ends prematurely. The player can return to the last point they reached by entering a code given at the end of the previous match or in the pause menu. Multi-Player *Two Player Duel Single Player Battlegrounds *Arena Duel (1 Opponent) *Warehouse District Warfare (3 Opponents) *Freeway Free For All (5 Opponents) *River Park Rumble (6 Opponents) *Assault on Cyburbia (8 Opponents) *Rooftop Combat (3 Opponents) **Minion Duel (1 on 1 against Minion, or 4 Opponents if password is used) *The Fight of your Life! (5 Opponents) Multi-Player Battlegrounds There is a multiplayer option in Twisted Metal, but half of the battlegrounds are reduced to a proportion of the normal area. The names in bold are the areas that have been adjusted. *Arena *'Warehouse' *'Freeway' *'City Park' *'Canal (C shaped arena, half the center canal from Assault on Cyburbia)' *Roof Top Soundtrack This is the only Twisted Metal game that allows you to listen to it's soundtrack in the options menu. The songs are as follows: "Twisted Theme" "Circus Metallicus" "Asphalt Assault" "Cyburb Slide" "Cyburb Hunt" "Stalk N' Roll" "Drop Dead" Trivia *The original name for TM(1995) was High Octane. *The second name for TM(1995) was Urban Assault. *The third name for TM (1995) ''was '''Cars and Rockets.' *Durring development, the game was codenamed Firestorm. *During its early stages, TM (1995) ''was going to feature a level in where the player could attack contestants in a plane known as [[Warhawk|''Warhawk]], ''this was eventually removed and made into the game of the same name. *There were actually live video endings to the game featuring the characters seen, but because they are deemed too sexist, violent and quirky, they were cut. Some of the endings were dramatically different. These endings would appear as extra contents in ''Twisted Metal: Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition. *Outlaw's and Roadkill's in game endings are different than the others. Instead of the cars driving down the freeway, Outlaw is seen spiraling in space and Roadkill is shown going down a highway. They are also the only endings where it does not end well for the driver. *To further the storyline, Outlaw is the winner of this tournament. *This is the first out of the four games in the TM series to feature the Password screen. *This, as well as TM2, are the only games in the series released on a non-Sony console. However, the PC version of this game was released in Japan only. *In the beginning of the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, young Alex Vreeke can be seen playing ''TM (1995) ''in his room. *7-Eleven originally signed on to have some affiliation with the game having billboards around the maps. However, after 7-Eleven deemed the game too dark, they backed down. Opening\Credits See Also *Twisted Metal (1995) Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal (1995) Weapons - Weapons in this game. *Twisted Metal (1995) Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games